Buttons
by always.lovely.in.paradise
Summary: Booth and Brennan at a night club. Under the influence of music, desire, and a little poking of Angela who knows what will happen? BB and Hodgela
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: only my second fanfiction please review!

Disclaimer: nothing about bones is mine

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brennan sat scowling in the corner of a crowded nightclub. Booth had forced her and Angela to promise to go to this lame FBI party he had to go to. She hadn't wanted to go, but Angela seeing an opportunity to get Booth and Brennan together, had agreed immediately. And now, a week later, here she was and Booth was nowhere to be seen.

Angela had dolled her up so much that guys were staring at her since she arrived. It was actually rather amusing, one guy was actually drooling. Chuckling to herself Brennan's eyes roamed over the dance floor. She saw Angela and Hodgins dancing and sighed. Even though she wasn't good with phychology she knew those two belonged together. You could see in his eyes how much he loved her. Brennan secretly wanted someone to look at her like that. Even though she acted like she didn't deep down she wanted to feel loved. Brennan knew there was only one person she have that with, but he was too busy being a ladies man to be more than "just partners". Brennan never told Angela she was attracted to Booth, but couldn't deny that they had it. Chemistry.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hodgins held Angela close as they swayed to the slow tune of the music. Angela sighed contently with her head on Hodgin's shoulder. She felt safe with Hodgins, like all she had to do was be herself.

"Hodgie?" she murmured into his dress shirt.

"Mmmm?" whispered Hodgins with his cheek against her head.

Angela picked up her head, her eyes blazing with anger, "How could Booth not come? Leaving Brennan by herself!? He's supposed to love her damn it!"

Hodgins was silent for a moment, then answered, "He does." Jack had a mischievous gleam in his eyes and Angela turned to see a very flustered Agent Booth scanning the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Booth entered the nightclub about 45 minutes late with his frustration running high. He had been stuck in traffic for about a half hour because of a highway accident. Booth had been looking forward to spending time with Bones, but by now, he thought angrily, she's probably in the arms of another agent. Finally, seeing her sitting at a table by herself, he smiled feeling all his former anger ebb away leaving nothing but desire for her.

He walked swiftly over to her table and placed his hand on her bare, exposed shoulder. The simple touch sent white hot electricity racing through his body. Her skin was as soft as a baby's and he had to do everything in his power not to declare his love for her then and there. So instead he settled for letting his hands massage her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan sat listening to the loud beat of the music flow through the club. She sipped her martini and sighed. Brennan finally decided if Booth wanted her he'd have been here by now. So she would leave after her martini glass was empty. Taking a sip she knew she was disappointed in Booth. For some reason she had thought something would happen. "I guess not," she thought dejectedly, when suddenly she felt a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. She did not turn around, because she didn't want to admit that the hands shooting signals of pleasure to her nerves was not the man she was in love with.

The stranger had very soft, strong, gentle hands, "Like Booth does," a voice said in her head. _Shut up! _She thought angrily at the voice, and allowed herself to relax. Her massage stopped and none other than Agent Booth stepped from behind her, settling into the chair next to her. When he looked at Brennan, or "his Bones" as he liked to call her, his charm smile quickly vanished as he took in the sight of the lady anthropologist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Booth slowly let Brennan's image engrave in his memory. Her hair hung in loose waves, framing her face and she wore a strapless midnight purple dress that only reached mid thigh; on her feet were two inch heels that elongated her legs and drew out her figure. Booth's breath caught; she was beautiful.

An impatient voice broke through the fantasies now running through Booth's

head, "Booth?" Booth looked away and muttered "Jesus Bones" as he went over to the bar to grab a beer. This was going to be a long night. Brennan heard and pursued him to the bar where she sat dangerously close to him. Booth gulped his beer rather quickly. Brennan's leg brushed his calf as she folded her legs, and Booth tried to steady his bodily reactions to her touch_. Doesn't she know what she's doing to me? Has she ever believed I wanted to be "just partners"? Is she trying to make me take her away and make wild and passionate love to her?_ After that very unpartnerlike string of thoughts Booth realized that he had to make a move tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brennan sat at the bar studying Booth. He looked like he'd been taken by surprise by her dress. But hell he wasn't the only guy with that reaction. Brennan decided that she would disregard it. It didn't indicate any emotional or physical attachment. She sighed and looked out over the dance floor hoping Booth would ask her to dance. Then another FBI Agent came out through the crowd and offered Brennan his hand in a dance. Brennan decided since Booth wasn't going to ask her she might as well dance a little bit. Besides, she told herself, Angela wouldn't want my appearance to be for nothing. However, as she took the Agent's hand, she failed to notice the look of outrage and jealousy on Booth's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angela, who had happened to be sitting close by, saw the whole thing, including Booth's reaction. Smirking she had to give points to Brennan. Even though she probably didn't realize it she had just succeeded in making Seeley Booth a very jealous man.

She handed her drink to Hodgins and said, "Be back Hodgie, its time for me to work some Booth and Brennan magic."

Hodgins rolled his eyes but gave Angela a sweet kiss on the cheek and an encouraging smile.

Satisfied, Angela stalked over and settled herself in the seat Temperance Brennan had just vacated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Booth sat perturbed in his seat watching Brennan dance with Agent Saunders

A/N: I was asked to make the chaps longer but I this is gonna be a short update..i promise a longer chapter 4….

Sorry it took so long for me to update…between trimester tests and graduation Im so stressed!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Booth sat perturbed in his seat watching Brennan dance with Agent Saunders. He had just been about to ask Brennan to dance. He should have known Saunders was sneaky like that. His name didn't help either, Saunders…it just sounded sneaky. Booth had never trusted him since he had asked to be set up on a date with Brennan. Booth had of course denied and threatened him. He grumbled unhappily and ordered another beer, as none other than Angela sat next to him.

"So G-man, who's that with Brenn?" Angela asked smirking as if she knew something he didn't. _Booth needed to get over his ego and kiss her already, _Angela thought to herself, _besides Saunders is looking like he might plant one on her any minute._

Booth wearily rubbed his hands over his face, "Don't start Angela. We're just partners." Even though he knew they weren't. _Liar! _His head screamed at him. Booth glanced at Brennan and her dance partner over his beer bottle and scowled disgruntled. Unfortunately for him it did not go unnoticed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing his frown Angela dropped her cheery manner and leaned in to Booth saying, "We both know you're lying. Don't wait too long because you don't know if she will." And seeing Brennan and Agent Saunders laughing together she added, "I'd think fast if I were you." With that she swept back over to Hodgins leaving Booth alone with his thoughts. _He better get a move on! _She thought as she saw Saunders dancing dangerously close to Brennan. Angela glanced over her shoulder and saw Booth's eyes flashing. _Uh-oh,_ she thought, _this could get interesting._

Angela sat on her bar stool immediately flagging down the bartender for a cosmopolitan.

"Wow, hitting the liquor before 9:30, what are we trying for a new record?" asked Hodgins only partially kidding. He was hoping he'd at least get to dance with his beautiful girlfriend before she was completely wasted.

Angela grinned sneakily at Hodgins, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to miss Booth punching out Agent Saunders over there. I have a feeling things are only going to get better." She nodded her head towards Brennan on the dance floor.

Hodgins glanced over and then turned back smirking at Angela, "Oh, talk about battling egos.."

Angela just grinned and whispered, "Tell me about yours."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brennan was not enjoying dancing with the new agent. She knew this was nothing compared to dancing Booth. Agent Saunders began to pull her closer and closer and she was starting to get uncomfortable. She knew it was illogical but she wanted Booth to come over and save her from him. And then to top off her increasing discomfort his hands started shifting from her shoulders, down her back. She cast a look over to the last place she had seen Booth, which had been exactly where she left him, sitting at the bar nursing his drink. To her surprise he was watching her too, Brennan offered up a weak smile which quickly turned to gasp of surprise as Saunders's hands found her ass. She immediately stepped back and whispered some well chosen threats to him and then quickly rushed over to Booth.

Brennan sat down on her original seat, and then seeing Agent Saunders still watching her, she crossed her arms defensively. "Do you know that guy Saunders?"

Booth glared at the other Agent across the room before answering, "Unfortunately. Bad reputation that one, and I can't say its undeserved." He was glowering at his beer bottle.

Brennan was a little surprised at the contempt Booth spoke with. It laced through his speech and it made her wonder what Saunders could have done to make Booth hate him so much. "What did he do? You seem to really hate him."

Booth sighed, as if resigning, "Hate is a strong word Bones. But lets just say this guy isn't exactly respectful of women, even in front of the guy they're dating. Saunders isn't my biggest fan though I'll let you know that. He tried to pull his moves on Rebecca once when she dropped off Parker."

Brennan was shocked, "What? Wow, I'm sorry Booth. Just to let you know I didn't like him either." She immediately backed Booth's feelings. She didn't like Saunders in the beginning and she was pondering whether or not to tell Booth about his wondering hands..

"Bones, he didn't try anything did he? Because if he did I'll go over there and.." Booth started heatedly.

"Don't worry Booth I took care of him. He won't be bothering me for a long time." She told him confidently.

_That's my girl, _thought Booth. "So Bones would you like to dance?" He asked giving her a signature charm smile and offering her his hand. He was pleasantly surprised when Brennan slipped her hand into his.

_Now we're getting somewhere, _thought Brennan. After slipping her hand into his she got up answering, "I'd love to." As she passed him she deliberately let her hip brush against his hand, and she heard his sharp intake of breath. _Was it possible he wants me as much as I want him?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
